rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Utility Stuff
Sitemap Utilities in Rapture Rapture had to have LOTS of utility systems to Exist. * See Also Hephaestus * See Also Central_Control * See Also Utility_Distribution * See Also Rapture Air * See Also RT&T - The Telephone Company --- --- --- --- --- Rapture Being was Built With the Requirement of Its Having ABUNDANT Power : ''' Thus the proximity to geothermal (volcanic) power. (Note How Rapture is "Lit Up Like A Christmas Tree") Electric power was the first requirement, acceptable possibly even at a lesser efficiency (but cheaper/simpler engineering), AND the HOT WATER is circulated to keep Rapture Warm (the Ocean water in Rapture location was barely over freezing). Ryan was said to be an expert in 'power' systems (one source of his vast fortune) - giving plausible reasons that Rapture could exist. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Geothermal Power Generation : * Heating water to generate steam (water injected into volcanic vents). Super heating of water under that much pressure (more energy in the steam/water than at Surface air pressure). * Heat Exchangers/Superheaters (high efficiency for power conversion and control of "working fluid") * Turbines, or Reciprocating engine (being easier to make and repair with lower-tech materials) * Condensers using the Ocean's cold water (steam may go on to feed Rapture's fresh water supply), needed to get rid of the waste product steam (venting into 280lb sq in ocean pressure inefficient) ... * Conventional electric generators. Some 'pumps' may be geo-steam powered (all that hot water that needed transporting across Rapture) * The Southern part of the city is closer to the Volcano's center, where there was the greater geothermal activity (and the seabed being more unstable). --- --- --- Fully Electrified Rapture ' : Many people today might not realize that Electric power wasn't available in many (most rural) parts of the US less than 2 decades earlier of when Rapture started (15 yrs before the end of WW2 was the "Great Depression" ...). Many of the huge hydroelectric dam systems were started/built in the 1920s and 1930s (Hoover Dam, etc..). It is possible that Ryan had built a good part of his fortune making equipment for the expanding Electric Industry in the US, and other parts of the World. It WAS (game mentioned) his area of technical expertise (He is sort of a Howard Hughes type character). Rapture's cheap power from a geothermal source would be one key element of making the City possible -- perhaps it was some project in Iceland that originally gave Ryan ideas. Nuclear power generation technology had not even started (let alone become a commercial reality). --- --- --- '''Utilities in Basements of Buildings ' : * Basements/foundations often half-embedded in Bedrock (no it wasn't the Flintstone Construction company) * 'City Mains' utility connect to 'Building Mains' that go up and connect each floor (power/water/air/etc..) * Maintenance shafts up thru building. often link 'alleyways' behind rows of shops * Heavy Pumps/ building's sumps (pump either directly to the ocean (high pressure) or to the city sewer/drains) * Elevator mechanisms (they are usually mostly at the bottom of the elevator shaft, not the top) * Garbage chutes/bins, fed from levels above * Connections to the 'understreet' haulage tramway system for freight transfer. --- --- --- '''Utility Systems Largely Inside, Thus With Space Required For The Conduits : Utilities really wouldn't much be stuck on the OUTSIDE of building (except power mains crossing Rapture, with major (combined) ones still being inside pressurized 'aqueducts' for Heating Water). This wasn't just to minimze interface points passing between the inside and outside, but it also makes Maintenance so much easier. Sufficient space would be made available inside all structures for the required Utilities. Protected passages along other 'inside' transportation passages would be used/combined-with when possible. Seals and insulation would STILL be required between building 'compartment' sections -- in case of water pressure integrity loss (flooding). Redundant utility paths would be used. Systems would generally be built to be leak resistant. --- --- --- Geothermal Plant, Mark 2 : * Smaller injection well with steam turbine/generator - many added to scale up Rapture's power systems as City grew. * I mean really -- Rapture is near Iceland where Geothermal technology has been used for over 50 years (in Raptures timeline starting as of 1946) * Note - the monstrosity seen in Hephaestus Core was another one of Ryan's "built to impress/awe" projects (regular tours were given of Hephaestus) - a maintenance headache and not the most efficient system. * Various industrial chemicals are recovered from the geothermal vents. * There was a drilling rig used to build these somewhere, that might prove useful. --- --- --- Electricalutility.jpg|Knife Switches were simple and could include Circuit Breakers NoFlushToiletsColumbia.jpg|water reservoirs would be needed locally Utilityz.jpg Steampoweredgenerator.jpg|WW2 Era Steam Engine-Generator --- --- --- Hydraulic Surge in Heat Pipes : ''' Standard hydro-engineering methods, those big pipes (you saw in Hephaestus) are more complicated than you think ... Surge Chambers to absorb shocks of suddenly turning on pumps and valves. Emergency venting valves (its heated sea water, so in extreme situations, venting out into the ocean isn't much of a loss). Temperature Expansion Joints - if the hot water stops/changes temp, miles of pipe want to contract on cooling (water at 600 ft pressure boils at 400 F vs near 32 F freezing water). Changes in altitudes(depth) cause fluids to have significantly varying forces/pressures depending on height differentials (ie- water is being pumped UP out of the Geothermal area which is downslope from much of Rapture, water being sent to the rest of the City has to work against gravity). For the game, there would be a generalized way of handling these things (no B.S. in Engineering required), but it is just part of the added 'logical' detail, which creates goals for Players for in-game activity. (ex- In their own 'base', Players can add the improved thingees, or keep fixing the periodic failures of components (mopping up the mess and drying out their stuff). Safety mechanisms are recommended by the City Council. Various City Projects will include fixing and extending various water (and other) systems for New Rapture. --- --- --- '''Rapture IS Air Conditioning : A technology coming into common use mere decades earlier than Rapture's "Founding". Major developoments in the real world : * 1939 Packard - the first air-conditioned car * Air Conditioners used as mass consumer product in homes after WW2 * Installed in Theaters in the 20s * Building and Railroad Passenger Car air conditioners in the 30s ALL the air in Rapture is conditioned one way or another - temperature, humidity, oxygen/C02 content (add sanitization and odor controls for the more affluent areas). --- --- --- Air Siphons to the Surface of the Ocean Which are Flexible (like a hose) : * Has to be strong enough not to collapse from the water pressure (that's 280 psi at a possible lower end). It also has weight which has to be supported (buoyancy). * Flexible so that the wandering icebergs can't destroy it (probably could be reeled-in - at least for servicing OR when icebergs are spotted in vicinity from Lighthouse watch-station).. * Length probably less than 600 feet as operated off tops of buildings - still probably at least 200 foot (which should be the 'top' safety allowance). * Possibly an emergency (insurance/redundancy) system 'feature' for various buildings. * A solution for the early construction days before the primary systems were built/running A number of BioShock Rapture Skybox pictures showed tall thin skyscrapers with what appeared to be very tall antenna spires. This may be (or be rationalized as) 'siphons' being used in half-wrecked Rapture by BS1 times. --- --- --- How To Produce Oxygen : Electrolysis : Electrolysis process production of Oxygen using electricity from Water (2 H2O ---> O2 + 2 H2) can be used in Rapture (a somewhat expensive option). The (H2) Hydrogen produced CAN be (compressed and) used as a burning fuel within Rapture (with no-smoke/no-pollution result, just water vapor), BUT burning it consumes oxygen from Rapture's air in that vicinity. This Hydrogen Fuel could also be piped up to the Light House/Near-Surface Industrial Units to be usefully burned (to heat/power its systems) up above (and thus NOT take Oxygen out of Rapture). Otherwise the Hydrogen would need to be disposed/dispersed out into the ocean water. The problem with Electrolysis is that the Carbon Dioxide in Rapture's air (which the restored oxygen gets added to) would NOT be removed. It would build up and would eventually become fatally poisonous. SO plant in farms/forests would be the better solution used to refresh most of Raptures air. (Some general electrolysis systems might be employed for emergencies -- possibly BEFORE Raptures farms became operational). --- --- --- Fresh Water In Rapture : It is Ironic - With all that water outside, but you can't really drink it. Osmotic systems (pressure driven) vs Distillation(energy intensive) Hephaestus has the convenient heat source for the boiling required with mass distilling of fresh water (and then it has to be piped from there). There can be Local distilling of water using the primary heating system (hot water from Hephaestus) for some significant partial heating, and then via electric to then boiling temps. There are Large® amounts of fresh water required for Farms and Industrial uses (again piped to the locations - miles) - Columbia, on the other hand, lives within a Incohesive Fantasy World, so all such basic supply problems seem just simply handled via Magic. (Enough water to waste on a Surf-wave Beach patch of water). (( '' Perhaps they only drink Whiskey there - Foamy beach of Beer ? With Prohibition and Sobriety historically pushed by REAL fundamentalist-like religion, then in the writer's Columbia' whacky-stupid world then Columbia being all drenched in booze would 'Fit Right In'. )) --- --- --- '''Gas in Rapture's Red Pipes - Hydrogen : ' Hydrogen Gas Can be manufactured in Rapture via electrolysis (using electric power from Hephaestus so it doesn't have to be imported.) Hydrogen does NOT generate pollution when burned - only Water Vapor when burned with Oxygen from the inside atmosphere (and Oxygen is the other by-product of electrolysis generation - a saleable product itself). Hydrogen burns with a blue flame (when we see the leaks it is not a clean flame so impurities can be adding some color). There (likely) may be Methane Gas Fuel production from garbage (another Sinclair Opportunity ??) Possible used as a fuel for long range subs (like the ones used for fishing - distances too far for batteries alone). Methane is more compact (energy dense) than Hydrogen (an important factor in a vehicle), and can be catalyzed into larger-moleculed gases which can be easily liquified. We saw many high pressure gas cylinders laying around in the game, and it is likely they contained such fuels (renewably produced locally in Rapture). --- --- --- Factoid From Somewhere : Looking back, the most impressive achievements can be attributed to the ancient Romans. They soldered 400 km long water pipes made of lead with seams which could withstand upto 18 Atmospheres of Pressure (!), and conjured up stoves and tubs made of bronze, not to mention the arts of their goldsmiths and armorers. OK - Roman Version of Rapture ... (if you really must have it, but YOU will have to organize and create the customization all yourself - I'll be working on the Vanilla Flavor Rapture mostly). --- --- --- Fire Systems In Rapture : * Big Daddies Doing Fireman Duty - Logical - Being able to breath self-contained air is a big reason for them to be used this way * Lots of water to Splash about to put out fires (reservoirs of fresh water in most building complexes to maintain tap pressure). Only if really needed would salt water be used. * CO2 is usable as long as the inhabitants are removed (so not to be Asphyxiated). * Compressed air (part of work utilities) offers 'emergency station' safety spots for civilians (piped in air in fireproofed/sealed rooms. * Fire Engines ? (Utility Tram mechanism movable to back-up/reinforce inbuilt systems - Pump Units and Parametics) * Pump systems - existing in every building complex (for drainage) can do double duty * Fire Alarms, Axes, Buckets, Hoses, Overhead Sprinklers(for fire suppression),etc.. were left out of Rapture * Emergency (local) Backup Power (and lighting) --- The Fire Supression Systems : * System of Local Fire Hydrants (supplied from the normal pressurize fresh water system). * Most High-rise buildings had Roof Tanks as backup to the City water supply lines. * Small local Fire 'Stations' with hoses, extinguishers, axes, breathing equipment (air is used up rapidly in a closed space like Rapture) * Volunteer Fire Department (qualifying is a 'certified' Civic Prestige Achievement and game mission event) * Basic structure of Rapture is Concrete and Metal/Glass which are non-flammible, but many interior/surfacing/decorations/Object burn quite well. (You use up all the AIR/Oxygen burning and you die pretty quick ...) * City Fire Marshal has inspection duties (quests) to verify proper equipment is maintained. And likewise inspect for hazzards. * Periodic 'Fire' Events in the City will take place that Players can take part in handling it (or witnessing) * Fire Alarm system tie into Public Address and other alarms and the City Security system. * Splicers sometimes set fires as diversions for their raids or as a retreat tactic. * Automatic Sprinkler systems still operational - Though they were largely 'optional' and to be mostly found in the better quality appartment residences and commercial establishments (not required by law in Old Rapture). --- --- --- Rapture's Drainage System : Drains and catchments on every level of Rapture with channels leading to the lower levels where the pumps were. Would have to be there from the start when the place was constructed - the surface prefab structural buildings were built filled with water and taken to the bottom and fastened to the sea floor, joied to other sections, then sealed and pumped out, AND cleaned, and then their interiors were finished. The drains would be there to extract all the water (and the washout to remove salt/sea scum) as part of that process. Pumps from adjacent building could be used in Emergencies. --- --- --- Its a Gas Gas Holder (those tall cylindrical framework supported things you see in old city pictures, and in Noir movies). They store and pressurize gas used by consumers and industry. When Burning a fuel, you unfortunately need to get rid of the combustion exhaust or it will start asphyxiating people (Rapture is a closed-in volume or air (without a nice/handy open sky to vent the stuff to). Rapture's gas use (we saw all those interactively combustible pipes in Rapture) would require some system to first produce and then STORE the gas. You need pressure pumps to make up for a lesser volume of storage (huge voluminous storage tanks are too expensive for Rapture). Gas is useful for local heating of air or water (when you lose most of the 'heat' if it has to be piped any distance), as well as various industrial/manufacturing processes which need intense heat. Hydrogen ? When burned creates water vapor, and is fairly easily produced by hydrolysis ( an electro-chemical process producing hydrogen and oxygen from water). You still have the issue of its 'burning' sucking the Oxygen out of the air. - STILL I would thing very much common devices in Rapture would be ELECTRICALLY-Powered. --- --- --- Mentioned in One of the Bioshock Analysis Articles on the Interwebz - Ocean Water There Quite Cold ''' : Near freezing. SO in any parts of Rapture where the Heating Systems have broken down/declined in efficiency, it will be quite chilly. One would expect that the system (which would work by piping hot water from the Geothermal Vents near Hephaestus all across the City) would be fairly robustly made (to last many decades) yet fairly simple, so may largely continue to work even with little maintenance. Still - more places with frosty breath and mists and near-frozen things that don't work (and not just in the Ice Rink). --- --- --- '''Air Vents as Secret Passages : Note that on many of my extended Rapture level maps 'secret passages' thru the air vents (the square vent covers you can break out and get passage through to access spaces usually blocked by other obstacles) are indicated for the ones existing in the Solo games. There would actually be many others (full systems of them in fact) on the full MMORPG game maps, as well as various access to other utility systems within the walls. Rapture is actually a rabbit warren of such pathways needed to access the many systems that keep Rapture livable - air/electricity/heating/water/communications/Pneumo/sewage - all are distributed through every part of the City. As previously mentioned, Terrain Creation Tools would be provided to autostitch together such details when composing game building interior additions using the standard templates (and new unique sections would comply with the various interconnects used by the City's utility systems). Understand that Splicers also know about these hidden passageways, so don't be surprised if when you come to that sharp blind corner in the vent-way that you meet a Splicer face to face, or some nasty surprise one has left for you. --- --- --- 'Glowing Power Lines '(seen in Hephaestus - Ones set into doors to Ryan's Lair)) : * Use to show live power conduits for repair jobs * Visual Effect is a overlay with a sliding texture offset of the UV values (electric blue lines) * Generic effect can be used (hints) for 'electrical' devices and 'shock' effects. * Props of various junctions, indicators, switches, and other assorted gadgetry --- --- --- --- --- . .